


Sugar We're Going Down Swinging

by petemikey



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, Sad sad sad, You might cry, but its literally what the story is about, im so sorry, the title is such a cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petemikey/pseuds/petemikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick still had the rest of his life ahead of him but when he met Pete, who only had five years left on his timer, he was willing to make the sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar We're Going Down Swinging

"'Trick?" asked Pete, looking up from his book. The only noise that could be heard in the apartment was coming from the tv, that neither Pete or Patrick was watching.

"Yeah." Patrick looked up, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Have you ever heard of 'The Swing at the End of the World'?" he asked, absentmindedly playing with the hem of his shirt.

"No, what is it?" he asked. Pete looked at him with a mournful smile.

"It's," Pete gulped and took a deep breath. "It's where people go to die, 'Trick. It's a swing over part of the Grand Canyon. You start swinging in your last minute, and then, then you die flying Patrick. You die in mid air in the middle of an adrenaline rush. Doesn't it sound great," Patrick knew he was about to fly into a rage. "DOESN'T THAT SOUND FUCKING GREAT? DYING IN A FUCKING STATE OF EUPHORIA WHILST SOMEONE WATCHES FROM THE TOP KNOWING THEY OUTLIVED YOU?" Angry tears flowed spilled from his eyes, the familiar laughter lines gone. He threw himself at Patrick, burying his head in the crook of his neck. They turned into a tangle of arms and legs, the occassional bitter sob coming from Pete.

-  
5 DAYS

"Pete, do you remember that time you got drunk and wanted to fly out to Las Vegas to see Panic! opening their tour 'cause you thought Ryan looked like a pixie?" asked Patrick, sipping tea in their hotel room. 

"Don't even fucking pretend like I was the most drunk at that party Patrick." he replied, rolling his eyes.

"You were fucking climbing on me and trying to get my hat, Pete." Patrick commented drily.

-  
1 DAY

"Patrick, I don't wanna die." Pete whispered. He was curled up into Patrick's side, breathing quietly.

I don't want you to die either. I don't know what i'll do when you're gone, Pete. Honestly I really don't what'll happen to me. It's not fucking fair." he replied. They shared a chaste kiss, knowing it would be one of their last.

They could see the stars in all their glory high above in the clear Arizona night sky. The silence was deafening, so much so that Pete thought he was going to get a migraine. 

Neither of them felt the need to speak. They found comfort in rising chests and shallow breathing and right now, that was easier than choking out words of remorse. 

Pete knew that on his last night living he wasn't going to sleep. He could feel a sickening pull in his stomach, as if he could feel the reaper coming fo him.

"If you love me let me go."  
-  
PRESENT DAY

Pete was in his last five minutes. The numbers counting down until he choked out his last breath. He was shaking, crying and standing with Patrick. They fit together like an elaborate jigsaw and both crying because this was the end of all things. They babbled strings of 'I love you's but it would never, ever be enough.  
"I love you."

"I love you too."

And so they shared one last lingering kiss that Patrick knew he'd feel forever.

The counter hit 1:00 and Pete stepped over to the swing and sat on it facing backwards, so he'd fly off facing his only ever love. He gradually gained momentum and whispered 'goodbye Patrick' with ten seconds to spare. He'd be dead before he hit half way.

Patrick couldn't look. He couldn't move. He could only stand, paralysed whilst most of him died. He was emotionally and physically drained, which was when he decided to look at his counter.

The timer had gone from two years to two days. 

Patrick knew that when he said he couldn't live without Pete, he really, honestly meant it.

-

Miraculously they found the bodies by each other, washed up 14 miles downstream.

Patrick Stump died on his birthday, and not living more than five minutes without Pete was the best gift he could ask for.


End file.
